Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Hammy Games Inc.
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) Hello, welcome to Hammy Games Inc.'s Showcase! Before we get started, I'd like to give you a brief introduction as to what is to come. For today, we're discussing Weather World and Nexus Nebula, two games which I'm excited to announce. Tomorrow, we'll show you A Nutty Adventure: Trick Card and Celestial. We are aware that we have already announced these to the public and shown off some basic gameplay elements, but we will be going into more detail and we also have a special surprise! Then on Monday, we're announcing a very special game which all the staff here at Hammy Games Inc. are very excited about! Now, I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Hammy, the founder of Hammy Games Inc. Now, onto the showcase! First off, we got Weather World. It's a simulation game, similar to Animal crossing, but with a twist. You play as two kids with wings and fly around, collecting resources to expand your city. Our first priority here is the characters. There are two playable characters, and as you can see from the pictures and their captions, their names are Skye and Storm. Both characters were initially supposed to have equal roles, but Skye is slowly becoming the main protagonist. Also, Storm looks similar to Taylor from Nexus Nebula, but we'll get to that game later. Next, gameplay! You start on a village named Cloud Nine and work to expand it. You can fly to different clouds and gather resource by finding them, trading or by a few other means. There also various types of Weather, divided into two categories: Normal and Extreme. Normal Weather has very small and mostly harmless effects. Normal Weather includes rain, wind, sun, etc. Extreme Weather could cause serious damage to your city and must be stopped. You can fly to the Weather and play a small minigame to stop it. Extreme Weather includes hurricanes, thunderstorms, etc. That's all for Weather World for today. Now, for Nexus Nebula! Sadly, no official art has been done yet, but soon. Nexus Nebula is a very unique game, if I do say so myself. It combines RPG elements with a 3D platformer and even has some sport mixed in. It stars a large group of friends journeying through space in a futuristic hotel-like building known as the Nexus. Their goal is currently unknown, but the Nexus has all sorts of activities to keep the gang entertained as they travel the cosmos. They can play Soccer, Spikeball, Golf, and so many more sports. Each character favours a different activity and has different stats. You can also explore planets and other planetoids that you come across. That's all for today! Bye! Day 2 (April 13) Welcome back to Hammy Games Inc.'s section of the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase! Today we have A Nutty Adventure: Trick Card, Celestial and a surprise! Let's get started now, shall we? First up, A Nutty Adventure: Trick Card, the sequel to A Nutty Adventure. In this game, we're trying to make up for its predecessor by making it way better. We've introduced new features, these being Cards and climbing up certain surfaces. The climbing function allows you to get to hard to reach places, and seems to be our answer to the Wall Jump from Super Mario. Cards act as Power-Ups but come in various forms. They can increase stats, give you a special ability or heal you. There's even a Card that harms you and summons hordes of enemies, so watch out for that one! Our three main characters our Squav, Gail and Bushy, with the powers of Light, Air and Forest, respectively. Squav wields his famous sword, Exulbore, Gail has a Parasol and Bushy has a Bow which shoots leaf-like arrows. This game has a much better plot and a secret unlockable character. I guess that's it for this game. Celestial is a rather girly game, so don't ask me how I came up with this. Anyway, it plays similar to Super Mario 64 and stars a young Unmarked Fairy named Celeste trying to restore the Grand Prism and find out what happened to the residents of Flutter City. Celeste can grab wands belonging to Fairies from Flutter City to gain a special move. For instance, if Celeste gets the wand belonging to Holly, the Christmas Fairy, then she can shoot presents which can contain various items. Her appearance is also altered slightly. Uum... I think that's it for Celestial. Now, the surprise! I doubt any of you were expecting this, but we're in the middle of planning TV shows based on our games! That's right! Squav and Sabra will be on your TV screen! Celeste is on your phone! Taylor on your tablet! Skye and Storm on your Hammicube! We're not going to give too much away, but as well as those four series, we may have some plans for a Mewshi show. That's it for today! See ya tomorrow for a very special game! It seems like these kind of games only happen once in a blue moon... Day 3 (April 14) WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OUR VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! We're revealing a new game known as . It's a crossover game starring Mewshi, Squav, Celeste, Skye and Taylor! Yep, 5 main characters. This game is a point and click game with each character having a seperate story. However, they all interconnect. You can change character at any time, which could prove helpful if you're stuck with a certain character. For example, if I couldn't figure out what item to use on, let's say, a super impotant lamp-like relic as Taylor, then I could play as Mewshi for a bit and come back to Taylor with a fresh head. You can also find Moon Shards by looking around, recieving them from locals or solving puzzles. These Moon Shards can be used to buy hints. Depending on the difficulty of the puzzle, the hints will cost more. Also, this is part one of probably a trilogy if all goes well. Yeah, a trilogy sounds good. Legend of The Blue Moon is the European name, as this company is based in Europe. The American name is Battle of The Blue Moon and the name elsewhere is Once in a Blue Moon. That's all for this year. Have a good 2014, everybody! Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages